


Mean 'Ol Moon Could This be, Love at First Sight?

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Love, Love at First Sight, Love at First Sight by The Brobacks, M/M, Sweet, The Brobacks, based on a Broback song, brallon, gayer than my ass, gerard and lindsay come in for a small part, kind people, mean 'ol moon, super gay, this is longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: He plays his guitar in a little place that many people enjoy. He especially enjoys it himself. He sings even though his voice is sub-par and many people enjoy his presence. He's the match-maker of the small town, being the reason for people meeting, through his music.But the trouble for him is that he can't be his own match-maker. Playing in the same place for three years he still hasn't seemed to have met anybody but everybody else meets each other.That is until the night that the boy with the leather jacket and sunglasses at night catches his eye.





	Mean 'Ol Moon Could This be, Love at First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer that I planned whoopssssssss

I’m sitting under the light of the moon, shining down on me. My fingers strum at my acoustic guitar, plucking at the strings and they’re getting kind of numb from doing this all day. I only made probably twenty dollars today as it was a bit rainy. It sucks, in the summer I can make about a hundered dollers in a day but it was only spring and it was normally too rainy for people to be out walking around until the summer.

I close my eyes as I start singing ‘Mean ‘Ol Moon’ by Seth MacFarlane, such a fitting song for such a clear and lonely night.

“ _ Oh, Mean ‘Ol Moon… It must be fun, to shine down on me while I… Come undone. _ ” I coo, rocking to the melody of the song, “ _ ‘Til I’m all alone, beneath the sun… You Mean ‘Ol Moon… _ ” My voice is low and melodic in an attempt to be soothing. I look around at the small gathering of people walking about under the shining sky, lit up by the stars and large moon hung by strings above our heads in the gloom of the evening. 

I felt kind of bad for possibly ruining their night with my sub-par voice. One of the women in the group tugs one of the man’s arms and points at me. I give her a soft smile as the song gets close to an end. 

“ _ Takin’ all the light that’s left in you, and savin’ it up, for you know who… Yo Mean ‘Ol Moon… You Mean ‘Ol Moon… _ ” I purr as the song ends and the woman hurries over with her assumed partner in tow.

“Sir! Sir!” She speaks, “Do you happen to do requests?” She pants smiling at me, a beautiful young lady with that look of love in her eyes for this man she’d dragged over here with her.

“Why, yes I do, young lady, what would you like to hear?” I smile at her and she gets very excited.

“Could you play ‘ _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ ’ by Elvis?” She’s so happy that I just can’t say no.

“Of course, lovely.” I smile at her and I play with the nobs on my guitar, getting it in a higher tune and getting my kepo out of my bag so I could make it sound like I was playing a ukilele.

“Thank you so much!” She gushes and grabs the guy by the hand to get him to dance with her, he smiles at her with passion in both his eyes and his smile.

I strum the strings, my fingers passing the shapes on the neck of the guitar, starting the song off soft, the words lulled and gentle the couple swaying and dancing together to my shitty voice. The night was nice for it though, kind of warm and comfortable. There were fairy lights hung up in the trees and on the railing of the little walkway/bridge and along the outsides of buldings, they twinkled like fireflies. I loved them, that’s why I preformed here most of the time. 

My voice picks up, my strumming following suit and the woman smiles as I do. It’s almost over but it looks like they never want it to end.

Just as I’m singing the final line of the song the man drops to one knee before her and pulls out a ring box.

“We met  _ here  _ three years go, a man was playing this exact song right here when I asked you to dance with me and right in this very spot is where I swallowed my worry and asked the prettiest girl I’d ever seen to go on a date with me and so, now I shall ask this same girl in this same place a very important question…” He pauses and swallows hard, “Will you marry me?” He flips the box open and she already crying, telling him a million times, yes.

I smile as I watch it happen. The man then turns his attention to me after a short moment with a huge smile, “Dallon, right?” Says the man and I look horridly confused.

“Yes? How do you know my name?” I cock my head to the side.

“I met you the day I met, Lindsay here. I thanked you for guiding me to this beautiful girl and you said your name was Dallon.” He smiles, “I’m Gerard.” He sticks his hand out to me and I take it, “Thank you again for sealing my future.” 

“I must be the fate-maker huh?” I chuckle as I remember that night, it was a sweet night really, “I’m glad that I was able to push you to together with my sub-par voice.” I get a laugh in reply.

“You’re an amazing singer. You should start a band, Dallon.” The girl grins and wraps her arms around the man, kissing him softly, “We should go though, we have people waiting inside for us. It was nice to meet you Dallon the fate-maker.” She grins and runs off with her fiance as I mutter a ‘ _ you too _ ’ in reply.

_ Dallon the Fate-Maker _ , huh?

When the hell is my fate comeing into play here. I’ve been out here for three years and I get tips while people get love.  _ When the hell do I get mine? _

***

The days get warmer and more people fall in love to my stupid voice and barely-tuned guitar while I watch from the sidelines. Sleeping the days away in a fake awake state, my eyes wide-open, my smile glued on, my voice loud and guitar louder but I’m not awake, not remembering, shutting down. I was almost twenty-seven years old for christ sakes and here I was playing guitar outside on a daily basis, selling music to bands for extra money. Somehow I managed to support myself well. I had an apartment that wasn’t too bad, some nice furnature, piles of instruments… How I managed? No idea. Probably because I didn’t have a car and didn’t have to deal with that every fucking day. And also because I was living with a friend and his girlfriend...

It was a cool evening, a soft wind sweeping over the ground in late May, I’m out strumming my guitar as always, singing whatever seemed to come to mind.

“ _ This love has taken it’s tole, on me, I’ve said… Goodbye, so many times before-... _ ” I sing sleepily, it’s nearly ten in the evening and I’ve been out here since ten this morning. 

I stand and make my way back to my apartment once I have finished that last song.

When I toss the door open I can hear shouting. Matt and his girlfriend are fighting yet again. I drop my guitar down by the couch and go to the kitchen, grabbing an energy drink from the fridge. I’m getting myself a frozen slice of pizza when I hear the shouting get louder and a loud smash from the living area. I run out to find Matt with my guitar in her hand and the glass coffee table before him.

“Dude what the fuck!?” I yell, pulling the instrement from his hand. This was my favorite one and I spent a lot of money on it, “Are you fucking  _ insane!? _ ” I shout and he looks really sorry.

“Dallon, I am so sorry… I thought it was mine.” He apologizes.

“That doesn’t change the fact that my favorite, and super fucking expensive guitar is now busted and I have to send it to get fixed!” I huff.

“Matt.” His girlfriend snaps, “I want you out… And you too, Dallon.” She points at the door and my blood runs cold.

“Why me!? I didn’t do shit! I pay rent and everything!” I toss my hands in the air in frustration.

“Because, I want to live alone. It’s my apartment, your friends with my  _ ex _ -boyfriend so you can go live together somewhere else.” She’s pissed.

“We’ll just go stay with my family then!” He shouts back at her and I sigh.

I’d lived with Matt’s family for a week once while between houses and it was a nightmare. I was so angry with him and I’m not sure how I’ll be able to not hate him after having to stay with his family again.

***

Two weeks. Only two weeks and I’m already on the verge of blowing my fucking brains out. I get home at probably about midnight every night because of how far his house is from where I play and then can’t sleep till two. Then his family has us up at fucking seven in the morning, they won’t even let just me sleep. They’re all so loud and obnoxious for me as I am  _ not _ a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. 

I’m seated at the table as everybody yells and jabbers and talks so early in the morning as we prepair for breakfast. My head is rested in my arms on the table and I’m almost asleep again being so sleep deprived I could sleep through a nuclear war going on right in the front lawn. I feel a hand slam into my back causing me to jolt upright.

“What are you doing sleeping!? If you sleep all day then you have less of a day to live!” Matt’s dad, John says and I fall back to the table.

“I’m barely alive as it is.” I grumble.

“Nonsence! Why would you say that?” He’s so loud and I’m ready to gouge my eardrums out.

“I’m sleep deprived from being up until two every morning and being awoken too early.” I mutter.

“You’ll get used to it!” He hits my back again and I groan, trying to sleep again.

I needed to get out of this house.

***

I’m strumming my guitar as I’d finally gotten my favorite one back and didn’t have to use any of my shitty old ones anymore, “ _ Oh, Mean ‘Ol Moon… It must be fun, to shine down on me while I… Come undone. _ ” I hum, it was always a favorite to sing. I preformed it every night. A few couples stop to listen, dropping some change into the new guitar case I’d just bought so my beautiful guitar wouldn’t be distroyed yet again “ _ ‘Til I’m all alone, beneath the sun… You Mean ‘Ol Moon… _ ” I sing slowly. An elderly couple stops and listens, the woman pulling out her wallet from her small purce with her shaky old hands and flips through the bills slower than I’m singing.

She pulls out a twenty and drops it in the case, her and her husband going to walk off but I can’t let them leave without making sure that’s what she meant to give me, “Ma’am! Ma’am please wait!” I call, standing up and she stops, turning to look at me.

“Yes, young man?” She asks me softly.

“I just wanted to…” I grab the money from the case and go up to her to hand it back, “You dropped a twenty in my case and I just didn’t want you to leave without knowing that’s what you gave me.” I place it in her hands.

“Oh, I meant to give you that, young man. You’re an amazing artist, please keep it.” She pushes it back to me.

“Are you sure?” I gape at the money.

“Yes I’m sure. You have a great night and get yourself something nice with that money.” She pats my arm as she couldn’t reach my hair. I was a good foot and a half taller than her at most.

“Thank you so much Ma’am. Have an amazing evening!” I speak as I go back to my positon on the little wooden wall. I’m beaming as I start the song over, having stopped in the middle.

More people come and go, dropping change and some bills in the case. I’m taking a small break, sipping some water when I notice a boy, probably a few years younger than me stood over by the bridge, he’s texting and the light from his phone makes his face glow. 

I pick up my guitar and start to strum at it, tuning it slightly. The boy stuffs his phone back in his pocket and crosses over to my side of the street, seeming to be in a bad mood.

I start to pluck at the strings in hopes to calm his nerves, he’s very handsome now that I can see him up close. He slowly passes me, somewhat listening to the tune of the beginning of my song while looking at his phone again. I decide to freestyle and make up the rest of an unfinished song of my own.

“ _ Could this be love at first sight or should I walk by again? _ ” I watch him intently, “ _ You’re photogenically dressed, the conversation begins. _ ” I hum, still watching him. He gets slower, listening more to me now, “ _ Oh God! Oh what did I say!? Let me start over again… _ ” I’m smiling as he sits down on the curb a few feet away, typing away on his phone.

I pluck a small tune at the strings as I don’t know what to say next, “ _ Could this be love at first sight? Oh, wait, I said that before… _ ” Some people stop and listen to my song but I don’t even notice them, they’re dropping money into my case, some even recording it, “ _ I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor? _ ” The boy glances over at me.

Sunglasses at night? 

Loser.

But a hot, eye-catching loser at that.

“ _ But don’t go out of your way, and I won’t talk anymore-... _ ” I drag the word out as the boy looks back at his phone, I strum at the strings, swaying to the melody as I truly get into the song, “ _ Turn the lights off! I’m in love! _ ” My voice grows more loud and powerful, people seemt to be really enjoying it, “ _ Wouldn’t you like to0- Wouldn’t you like too-! Kiss him! _ ” The boy turns back and starts to grin, but turns away just as fast.

People begin to clap along to the song, never had I had a crowd like this, “ _ Wouldn’t you like to0- Wouldn’t you like too-! _ ” I bring the pitch of my voice up and some girls cheer softly, “ _ Dance with him-... _ ” My voice drops back to normal, “ _ Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violen strings… _ ” My fingers move and voice continues without my mind which has wandered. The lyrics that I hadn’t even finished yet seemed to come naturally, “ _ All of these are the prettiest things when I’m… In… Love. _ ” I drag out the words without a problem, my voice steady and smooth, my fingers playing the tune that I seemed to know by heart when I had only just made it up.

The tune is sweet, a love song at it’s best, I move along to the sound, my body swaying gently and my eyes fluttering closed in contentment, “ _Turn the- lights off, I’m- falling in love-... With you- wouldn’t you like to-, oh, wouldn’t you like to-... Kiss him!_ ” I reopen my eyes, smiling brightly, “ _Wouldn’t you like to0- Wouldn’t you like too-!_ ” My pitch gets higher again and drops back down to finish the line, “ _Dance with him-..._ _Dark, dark nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violen strings… All of these are the prettiest things when I’m… In… Love!”_ I finish, plucking the strings a few more times and letting out a heavy breath.

All the people clap and drop some change and quite a few bills into the case, speaking praise and telling me how amazing I was. I’m thanking them but absentmindedly, my eyes are locked on the boy on the curb, dressed in his leather jacket, a white t-shirt and black skinny-jeans. Sunglasses rested in his nose as he tapped away at his phone with his long fingers.

As the crowd dwindles down the boy stands from his place and walks up to me with a grin on his pink lips.

“Do I have to walk by again or do you think this is love at first sight?” He smirks and lifts his sunglasses onto his head to get a better look at me. He had beautiful honey-brown eyes, his face was slender and he had a nice jawline. His hair stood somehow, taller than his large forehead.

Mean ‘Ol Moon, please never leave. Thank you, you Mean ‘Ol Moon.

I grin at him, “You already walked past once so I think this is the second time technically.” I laugh softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

“Well I hope I didn’t sound stupid, should I start over?” He’s cocky but I like it.

“No, I think you’re fine.” I reply.

“So I hear you need a place to stay? And you said you’d be happy to sleep on the floor.” He looks me over, his eyes trailing over my lanky figure.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“How old is this song?” He looks at me seriously with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“The ‘ _ wouldn’t you like to _ ’ bit is a couple years old but the rest was an on the spot freestyle.” I admit and his pretty eyes grow big and he steps back a bit.

“Wow, I praise myself on being a good song writer but never have I made anything that good in general, let alone in the matter of about three minutes.” He sits next to me.

“Well I was inspired.” I look over at him and he’s already looking at me.

“So, I’ll give you that kiss you wished for if you stay at my place.” He bargans, very poorly.

“How is that benifiting you?” I laugh at him and he breaks out into a wide smile.

“Fine then, if you give me that kiss that I so badly wished for then I will let you stay at my house for as long as you need.” He chuckles.

“Only one kiss?” I say and the boy’s eyes widened, “Oh, god. What did I say? Let me start over.” I use my own lyrics and he starts to laugh.

“Before you give me that ‘more than one’ kiss, my name is Brendon.” He introduces and takes my hand in his. His hands looked so much larger than they really were, compaired to mine they were very tiny.

“I’m Dallon, Dallon Weekes.” I smile.

“Urie.” He says and I give him a weird look, “Brendon Urie, my name’s Brendon Urie.”

I can’t wipe the smile from my face, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Brendon.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you also, Dallon.” His eyes shine with the flickering of the fairy lights surrounding us. This was so fucking romantic, shit, “Could this be love at first sight?”

“Wait, didn’t you say that before.” I quote and his smile flickers a bit wider, his eyes flashing between mine and my lips. I place my guitar down beside me, leaning it agaisnt my leg. I bring a hand up to the side of his face and he starts to turn red. This cocky, sunglasses at night wearing, leather jacket clad son of a bitch was getting flustered by my touch and I was loving every second of it.

I kiss him softly, his lips are smooth and tasted of sweets, a cute boy that tasted of candy, what a score. He smiles into the kiss, as do I. 

He pulls away as he starts to laugh, “I’m a crazy slut but I’ve never done anything as crazy as this.”

“Kissing a stranger?” I tilt my head to the side.

“No, falling in love.” He smiles, “I guess it’s love at first sight.”

I stand and hold my hand out to him. He takes and stands as well and his eyes get wide again, “Oh my god you’re so tiny!” I call.

“No you’re just freakishly tall!” He shoves me but I don’t budge. He pouts like a child (Which is the cutest shit that I’ve ever seen).

I pull him into me, my arms going around his neck as I hold him, his face in my chest. He squirms out of my grip and continues pouting. I squat down a bit to be his height and he starts to laugh.

“To my house?” He asks, it was only nine and I was debating weither I should stay and play more or if I should go with Brendon.

“Well, it’s a lot earlier than I normally leave…” I say, still pondering.

“I can help you preform. I can kind of sing myself.” He beams and I nod.

“You’re probably better than me.”

“Who knows.” He smirks, we sit again and I strum at my guitar and he starts to sing _my_ song. 

Could this be love at first sight?

I think it just might be.


End file.
